R & R & R:  Rest, relaxation, and romance
by froggirl80
Summary: Shawn plans a night of rest, relaxation, and romance for his wife.
1. Relaxation

R/R/R: Relaxation, rest, and romance.

Shawn plans a night of relaxation for his wife.

It was 10:15 pm on a Friday night. Doctor Katie Spencer was driving home form a long day at work. She had been called in at 4 am to remove the appendixes of a seven-year-old girl. Then, she spent the rest of the day checking out her clients. Now, at this late hour, Katie was tired and achy. All she wanted to was stretch out in a hot bath and go to sleep.

Katie parked her car in the driveway of the home she shared with her husband, Shawn. She unlocked her door and dragged her tired body into the house. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her keys on the hallway table.

"Shawn?" She called. "Shawn, honey, I'm home."

She got no answer. She walked through the living room, kitchen, and outdoor patio. No Shawn.

Thinking that he went to sleep, Katie made her way to the bedroom. Just as she was about to make her way up the steps, she noticed something on the floor. She bent over to get a closer look and saw red rose petals. As she kept walking, she noticed more and that they lead to the bathroom. From underneath the door, she saw a faint light. She pushed the door open to find a scene that made her breathless. There were candles, red candles of every size and shape, shining brightly. The candles were arranged all over the bathroom, on the floor, on the toilet, and on the vanity. They covered every inch of the bathroom, except for a small aisle that lead to a large tub. Katie walked to it and stirred the bubble covered, rose-covered water with her hand. The hot water felt so good, her aching hand was beginning to feel better. She scooped up some bubbles and smelled them. They smelled like pineapple.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt a tender kiss behind her ear. "Welcome home, baby," breathed a gentle male voice. "I missed you so much."

The voice, the touch, the kiss gave her goose bumps. She turned to in those arms to the handsome face of her husband, Shawn. If the voice, touch, and kiss gave her goose bumps, his beautiful hazel eyes and sweet grin made her melt like ice cream on a hot summer day. The candlelight intensified his brown hair.

Touched by the gestures, she smiled and said, "Shawn, this is so beautiful. The flowers, the candles, the bath,"

"The music," Shawn added. With that, Shawn walked over to the IPOD dock on the vanity and pressed the button. The romantic, beautiful voice of Martina Mac Bride filled the room with more love, if that was possible.

Shawn walked over to Katie and began to undress her. Her clothes fell into a pile by the tub. Shawn looked at her in all her naked glory. Finally, he said, "You look so beautiful." He took her in his arms, pressing her body closer to him, loving the feeling of the contact with her nude body. He spent a few minutes, letting his hands roam around her soft skin, caressing her curves, savoring every touch.

"Ohh, you even feel beautiful," he moaned. He then picked her up, swung her over the edge of the tub, and set her in the hot water.

Katie let out a low, deep gasp, a reaction to the unexpectedness of the hot water. However, she embraced the relief it gave her aching body.

Shawn kneeled beside her and asked, "How does that feel?"

"It feels so amazing," she said. "But it would feel more amazing if you were in her with me."

With a mysterious smile, he said, "Say no more." He unbuttoned his blue shirt, unbuckled his black belt, and unzipped his jeans. He removed his clothes and threw them in the pile with her clothes. He stepped into water and sat across from her. He reached over to the basket by the tub and got out a loofah and pineapple flavored shower gel. He wet the loofah and squirted the gel, working it into lather. He then took her hands and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, laying her head on his broad shoulder. Shawn took the loofah and rubbed it all over her body. Katie smelled the pineapple scent of the shower gel and felt the tender touch of Shawn's fingers on her back. Shawn cleaned her off and then, Katie cleaned him, too. Then, the couple laid against the wall of the tub. Katie laid her head on Shawn's bare chest.

"Shawn..." she said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He called.

"This is the most relaxing bath I've ever had in my life," she said. "Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome, Katie," he said, stroking her back. "Sometimes you just need a little R & R & R."

Katie looked up at him, confused and asked, "R & R & R?"

"Rest, Relaxation, and Romance," he said. With that, Shawn got out of the tub and picked up Katie out of the tub. He dried the two of them off and then, covered Katie's body was cocoa butter lotion. Katie closed her eyes, taking in the softness of Shawn's fingers. She loved being touched by him; it felt so warm, so gentle, and so tender. The touch made her knees buckle and she was about to fall down, so Shawn caught her.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" he asked.

Katie smiled and said, "Yes, I am. I guess the touch of you made me melt."

"Well, I can think of something else that can make you melt," Shawn said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"This," Shawn said. He bent her over and kissed her.

"That would make me melt

Shawn kissed her neck and moaned, "Baby, we just had the Relaxation, so, let's have the romance."

Katie smiled and said, "I totally agree."


	2. Romance

The couple wrapped themselves in terry cloth robes and walked to their bedroom. Shawn had moved the IPOD dock into the bedroom and played another romantic song. As the voice of Lonestar filled the room, Shawn went to his bride and asked, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Spencer?"

Katie smiled and said, "Yes, Mr. Spencer."

Shawn took her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around him, and the two swayed back and forth. Katie rested her head on Shawn's chest, feeling his heart beat. She loved feeling his heart beat; it was like every heartbeat was created for her. As Kate was listening to his heart, Shawn ran his fingers through her hair and began kissing her. He started kissing her forehead, then, her cheeks, then her nose, then her chin and then, her neck.

Katie groaned with pleasure. She felt the softness of Shawn's lips on her skin and felt her knees get weak. She began to drop but Shawn caught her. He took one look into her eyes and she looked back. They both knew what they wanted.

Without saying a word, Shawn picked up Katie and the two collapsed onto their bed. The two removed their robes, their naked bodies now fully exposed. Within seconds, Shawn began kissing her passionately and the two began making the sweetest love they had ever made.

Awhile later, the bodies of the happy couple were intertwined; they laid on the bed, out of breath, hearts beating intensely.

Despite being out of breath, Katie asked, "How do you do it, Shawn?" .

"How do I do what, baby?" He asked neck.

"Manage to set up the candles, roses, the bath, and manage to make the sweetest love to me," Katie said.

"Well, I have a lot of energy and a lot of love from my bride," Shawn said, kissing Katie's forehead and running his fingers through her hair.

Katie smiled and nuzzled against his bare chest. Shawn reached over and covered their bodies with a beige blanket. Soon, they feel asleep to the sounds of the music on the IPOD.


	3. Rest

The morning sun hit through the windows, bathing the loving couple. Shawn wrapped his arms around Katie's body, holding her close to him. Katie woke up when she felt Shawn's hand going up and down her back. She looked at him and smiled.

"Morning, sunshine," Shawn said.

"Morning, handsome," she said, kissing him. The two kissed each other tenderly, wrapping their arms around each other. Katie kissed him and let those kisses travel down his neck and chest.

"Ohhhhh, that feels so good," Shawn said.

"Just like last night, baby," Katie said, as she brought herself up. She laid her head on his chest, her fingers lazily running up and down Shawn's rippled stomach.

"I agree, the bath, the bubble bath, the caressing, the massages, the roses, the candles, the sex," he said.

"Yup, I think we can agree on which one of those was the best," Katie said, smiling mysteriously.

Shawn laughed and said, "Absolutely, the bubble bath, you know how I love pineapple bubble bath."

Katie playfully hit him on the chest.

The two settled and began watching cartoons, one of their favorite things to do on a Saturday morning. After 20 minutes of watching Duck tales and Mickey Mouse, Shawn decided to get serious. He pressed mute in the remote control spoke his heart. He tightened his embrace around his wife and said, "Umm, I love this. I love holding you in my arms in our bed. I love doing wonderful things for you because you have done so many things for me."

Katie looked up and asked, "I have?"

Shawn nodded and said, "Yes, you have. Baby, you made me a better man, you saw something good in me. You believed in me. You loved me like no one has loved me before. It is so beautiful and wonderful and overwhelming all at the same time. And for all of this and more, that's why I love you, Katie. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I always will."

Tears ran down Katie's face as she was touched by her husband's beautiful words. She kissed him and said, "Thank you, Shawn."

Shawn wiped her tears away and said, "Welcome, baby."

Katie kissed Shawn and resumed her position on his chest. AN hour later, the two felt tired again. Katie yawned and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she said, "You know, Shawn. There isn't a single day that goes by that I don't thank God for you. I thank Him every morning and every night that He gave you to me. You're my most cherished gift. My angel." Then, she was sound asleep in his arms.

As Shawn drifted off himself, he thought about those words. No other woman had said that they thanked God for him or that he was a cherished gift or an angel. That touched Shawn's soul more than anything else in the world. Tears in his eyes, he decided to start thanking a higher Power for Katie, for all that she did for him.

Before he fell asleep, he looked up to the ceiling and said, "God, thanks for bringing this beautiful woman into my life and all the love that she has given me. I don't deserve her, God. But I am so glad that I do have her. Thanks for giving me my angel, Katie."

Still tears in his eyes, Shawn fell fast asleep but not before wrapping the beige blanket and his arms tightly around his angel. Together, the two slept, they needed it. But sometimes a couple just needs the three "R"s, rest, relaxation, and romance.

THE END


End file.
